Tala and Juliet
by ChaosFTW
Summary: Ray has auditioned for the school play but the lead role has been given to the school rebel- Tala. Now Ray must take a back seat as the heroine and he's not too happy about it. Can Tala change his mind?


OK, just a short sweet oneshot, inspired by my English Teacher and her love for Shakespeare and my obsessive love for this wacky pairing. So here it goes. Erm… Adult themes but nothing too intense... I think…

Warnings- yaoi,

Also Ray- The geek, Tala- the rebel. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Don't own blah blah blah etc...

Flashback

Rage, hatred and jealousy spiked in Ray's stomach. Of all people to be usurped by, why him?! Ray had been practicing for the audition for weeks and weeks, read every Shakespeare book he could get his hands on and worked his butt off polishing his performance. And all of a sudden… This… _underachiever_ decides to come and steal his glory! He waltzes onto the stage and _parrots_ just about every famous line in Shakespeare and suddenly he's Gods gift? Ray slammed his locker door, seething, remembering the delight on his English teachers face and the torrent of applause. And what had the moron done to rub the salt in the wound? Smirked. Bloody smirked! Ray hissed ferociously, rereading the casting list again and again wishing so hard that his name would appear at the top but no.

Romeo- Tala Ivanov

Juliet- Ray Kon.

He was _that_ close to crying. He hadn't even auditioned for that role! Didn't teachers have any idea how humiliating it was?! For God's sake he was a respectable, diligent student and by rights should have access to every privilege in school but no- instead a stupid, slacker with straight F's and an unfortunate talent for Drama gets chosen in his place. It just wasn't fair! And what had the teachers said?

"We are very sorry and your performance was excellent but you're just too… Feminine for Romeo." All his hard work, put into that sole 5 minutes and he was being judged by his looks? And they thought (shudder) _Tala_ was any better? HELLO? Skin tight orange and white jump suit, blue eyes- the longest straightest eyelashes ever seen, and they had the nerve to say he, Ray was feminine? And to top it off- Juliet and Romeo are soul mates. Oh the shame…

End Flashback.

Which is why Ray was currently standing in the empty hall at 5.00pm, trying to learn his lines with no real conviction. Tala hadn't even had the decency to arrange practice together! Which was a problem- I mean staging? Lighting effects? Directions? How were they supposed to work together, if they hadn't had the basic staging effects sorted? To top it off there were so many gaps between each of their lines, Ray was finding it too hard to keep up. He needed someone to say Romeo's lines or else he would have no idea when to speak! He growled and for what seemed like the millionth time, tried again trying to stop himself shuddering.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and…

Argh what is it?!

"refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Ray spun round to find Tala lounging in the doorway, yawning lazily. Ray's golden eyes narrowed.

"Tala. So you decided to get your lazy ass away from your spray paint and god knows what else you get up to and actually participate in some practice." Tala chuckled, a strand of red hair fell into his blue eyes

"I get up to quite a few things in my spare time actually…" Ray blanched aware of the implications in the innocent sentence.

"Slut." he hissed. Tala just regarded him and put his hands on his hips

"Geek." Ray snarled

"Cyber freak!"

"Teachers pet!"

The two were almost nose to nose, hatred burning in gold, amusement in blue. And then Ray had no idea how it happened but Tala's lips were on his, and the redheads hands were winding their way through raven locks, quickly untying the braid. Ray's eyes fluttered shut, feeling the Russians soft lips against his own, the strong arms wound round his shoulders, that began to journey south… Alarm bells rang in Ray's head and he yanked his lips off Tala's and batted the older boys hands away hands away, hissing.

"What are you doing?" Tala lowered his eyes

"I… Really like you Ray." Ray's heart was torn, Tala was a sinner, the rebel of the school, he was a straight A student. What would people think? Ray frowned

"You can't just… Come on to me like that. It's promiscuous, it gives people the wrong impression." Tala moved forward again, closing the space between them, and lowering his cheek to rest against Ray's. His breath tickled the necko's ear

"I can't help it, you're so perfect. I-I want to be with you." Ray's heart melted and he nuzzled into the older boys neck, allowing his own hands to wind round the Russians slim waist.

"How long have you…?"

"A long time, I figured that this was the only way to show you how I feel."

"By making me hate you?"

"No… By making you love me." Tala replied, trying for another kiss but Ray quickly broke away and did not meet the others eyes, unsure of how to phrase it. He didn't want to offend Tala, but he wasn't about to give into him. A quote popped into his head, as he stroked the Russians cheek

"O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won."

Tala took Ray's hands into his own and stroked them gently, his voice shaking a little

"I-I'm different to you. We have our own ways of expressing our feelings but… I'm scared of this as much as you are."

"You don't have to be scared of me." Ray replied softly. Tala's breath caught in his throat as he felt the younger boy's fingers run through his hair.

"Do you love me?" Ray asked quietly

"I think I do…" Tala whispered, bringing their lips together gently to meet in a tiny, butterfly kiss but it meant so much more.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Tala whispered, cradling the other in his arms. Ray's eyes opened and there was a mischievous glint in the golden orbs.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took Tala?" he asked innocently "You know I have reputation to uphold." Tala chuckled

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." he murmured huskily, pressing his lips down upon Ray's, who submitted immediately, his lips parting for the Russian. Eventually they broke apart smiling.

"I think we messed up our lines…" Ray told the Russian chuckling but Tala smirked, taking his hand

"I doubt we'll have any problems together on the night…"

A/N: (sweat- drops) That was my most detailed make-out scene I've ever written. And I was a little uncomfortable writing parts of it… R & R please.


End file.
